En otro mundo
by The Inmortal Rose
Summary: Hay sueños irrealizables. Sueños que tal vez jamás debieron de surgir… ¿Pero… es acaso que somos libres para elegir la clase de sueño que nos ha de acosar? Ella mira el infierno, el cielo, el abismo. Ella mira sus ojos y, en ellos, los posibles mundos que no habitarán. One-Shot. TomoyoXShaoranXSakura


_**En otro mundo…**_

Hay sueños irrealizables.

Sueños que tal vez jamás debieron de surgir…

¿Pero… es acaso que somos libres para elegir

la clase de sueño que nos ha de acosar?

 _ **Acto I**_

Ella mira el infierno. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? No lo sabe. Alguien llora, no sabe qué hacer. Alguien se aleja ella quiere ir tras él. ¿Hace cuanto que las miradas de ambos son rencores vivos? ¿Hace cuánto que su mejor amiga se convirtió en un cúmulo de reclamos y heridas? ¿Hace cuanto que él se transformó en sombra de reproches?

Uno a uno los granitos de un reloj de arena han caído alejando a todos a sus respectivas soledades. Aquí la amistad yace fragmentada, inerte sobre el suelo. Hecha añicos por un amor transformado en discordia. Ellos no se miran, se rechazan, y ella, en medio, a su amiga desea consolar, a él no quisiera abandonar. El infierno en sus almas se ha desatado. Ambos se alejan y ella en medio a ambos desea seguir. Al final permanece sentada en abismos. Mirando como como los dos avanzan en direcciones contrarias.

Tomoyo… Alguien susurra su nombre desde el fondo de un pozo. Reconoce esa voz… Dulce, amable, herida… Tomoyo… La voz resuena y sus pies le indican que debe seguirla. Siempre la ha seguido, ¿entonces por qué ahora se niega a ir tras ella? Voltea tras de sí. A lo lejos la sombra de un chico se aleja entre senderos inciertos. Ella teme por él. Tomoyo… la voz vuelve a llamarle resonando por un túnel que se pierde en el subsuelo. El infierno tiene nueve círculos que crecen. Alguien le llama desde el fondo y ella se resiste a seguirla.

-¿Le odias?

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Shaoran.

-… No. Ya no siento nada por él.

Baja los nueve peldaños del dantesco caracol. Las estrellas al otro lado del pozo son frases y diálogos que se repiten una y otra vez.

Desde una terraza ambas miraban el basto cielo con sus constelaciones y manchas celestes. Tomadas de la mano permanecen. Ella se pregunta si esta vez se atreverá a decir su secreto. Una estrella cae y ella malinterpreta aquel suicidio como una señal de buen augurio. Se arma de valor y mirándola a los ojos lo dice.

-Me gusta.

-… ¿Quién?

-Shaoran.

El silencio se pronuncia. Otra estrella se suicida. Una de las jóvenes sonríe, la otra tiembla.

-Ya lo sabía.

Las palabras suenan vacías, como un eco que se pierde en oleajes de recuerdos. Tomoyo voltea a ver a su amiga justo a tiempo para contemplar como su cuerpo se transforma en miles de mariposas azules que emprenden el vuelo hacia la oscuridad. Las estrellas lloran y una a una kamises caen. Ya no hay nadie que susurre su nombre, ya no hay terraza desde la cual ver las estrellas, ya ni siquiera estas existen, todas se han convertido en gotas salinas que mueren en el mar. Medusas que sin corazón ni mente danzarán por la eternidad. Mariposas salinas, lágrimas de mar.

El mundo se ha convertido en un pozo. El cielo en un mar. El infierno tiene nueve círculos que crecen y ella no tiene alas para huir de ahí. Está sola. La oscuridad crece. Está sola. El aleteo de mariposas nocturnas le acosa. Está sola. Amanece.

 _ **Acto II**_

Ella mira el cielo, sobre su cabeza pasan tres nubes echas girones. Clava la mirada en el infinito azul y se hunde en la hierba. Sus cabellos se extienden como ríos de obsidiana sobre el césped. Su corazón grita. Ella calla. Su corazón duele. Su mente dibuja aquella silueta. ¿Cuándo surgió aquello? No lo sabe y tampoco lo quiere saber. Lo único que desea es fundirse en la tierra y desaparecer. Convertirse en la nada e intentar así ignorar aquel sentir. Una voz susurra su nombre. Ella decide ignorarla. Quiere creer que cerrando los ojos es capaz de desaparecer. Tomoyo… Alguien vuelve a nombrarla pronunciando cada sílaba a modo de conjuro. Ella desea desaparecer. Tomoyo... Se aferra al césped como si de pronto temiese que el jardín pueda tomar el lugar del cielo haciéndola caer al vacío. Tomoyo…

Abre los ojos esperando el abismo. Lo que encuentra es aún peor. Ahí frente a ella aparece una sombra ocultando el sol y en medio de las tinieblas sus ojos. Esos ojos.

Sonríe con tristeza. Se incorpora. Desea huir pero permanece.

-Te he pedido que vengas porque…

Las palabras se mantienen estancadas en un lugar intermedio entre el cerebro y la garganta. Le mira buscando en sus ojos el reproche. En ellos sólo encuentra compasión. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro otra le toma de la cintura. Ambas manos le atraen. Reteniéndola con ternura.

-Te quiero… -Susurra con voz quebrada cerca de su oído. Ella desea llorar. Huir. Él le abraza con más fuerza diciéndole que está bien, que siempre lo ha sabido. Que no hay culpa o malicia en su sentir. Él le abraza. Ella llora. Él le suelta. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Callados. Nada hay que decir.

Se besan.

Sus corazones laten a un mismo tiempo y luego en acelerado desboque resuenan cual tambores de guerra. Una nube el sol oculta, las tinieblas todo comienzan a cubrirlo y pedazo a pedazo el cielo comienza a desgajarse. Ambos voltean hacia arriba, ahí sobre ellos una nube ha eclipsado el sol, son las mariposas nocturnas que danzan tiñéndolo todo de oscuridad. Se separan, se congregan, se unen, se transforman. Una criatura gigantesca de ojos verdes ahora sobre ellos vuela. Los ojos de la bestia y los de Tomoyo se encuentran. Quiere gritar una palabra de perdón pero ya es muy tarde para ello. El demonio de ojos verdes se abalanza contra ellos. La bestia devora al chico y con él al sol, el cielo y el universo. La bestia se eleva por el aire, alejándose, imponente, cruel, amenazante, vengativa. La bestia deja a la joven en las tinieblas. La bestia mira la culpa en aquellos ojos, piensa un segundo en devorarla pero decide no darle aquella indulgencia. Ambas se miran, una desde el aire la otra desde las tinieblas. Ambas, bestia y joven se miran. La bestia mira en esos ojos la culpa...

 _ **Acto III**_

…Ella mira el abismo. Abre los ojos. Ya no hay cielos de nubes desgarradas ni infiernos lacrimosos. Ya no hay bestias devoradoras de universos. Ni corazones que toquen la banda de guerra. Ya no hay kaos sólo vacío. Ya no resuena el clamor de la guerra sólo silencio. Se ha ido todo, el tormento, la angustia, la desesperación, sus ojos. Se han marchado las mariposas, los monstruos, las bestias tras devorar su presencia. Aquí oscuridad y vacío ya sólo habitan. Mira el techo intentando recordar aquellos brazos. Toca lentamente sus labios y se pregunta si realmente todo habrá sido un sueño. Una lágrima surca sus mejillas y sabe que así es, lo que no sabe es si debe estar feliz porque la pesadilla ha terminado o estar triste por haber despertado.

Cierra los ojos. Implorando un perdón. Cierra los ojos deseando regresar a aquel mundo fragmentado donde él es capaz de verla, donde él es capaz de amarla. Cierra los ojos. La culpa le abruma. Una a una las lágrimas brotan. Silenciosas. Temerosas. Cobardes se escabullen las únicas testigos de un amor condenado a no ser. Ella abre los ojos mirando el abismo.

-Tal vez en otra vida. –Susurra, las palabras le queman, el silencio herido le acosa, la soledad la abraza –Tal vez… En otro tiempo… bajo otras circunstancias. Tal vez… en otro mundo…

* * *

Tortura o bendición es el mundo onírico. Y mientras éste se negaba a recibirme he escrito este pequeño one-shot. Es el primero que hago con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Se que la pareja TomoyoxShaoran no es muy común o bien vista, pero pensemos ¿qué pasaría en caso de que Tomoyo sintiera algo por Shaoran? Bien, espero sus comentarios. n.n


End file.
